dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Joetenks
' Joetenks '''is a human male who wants to become the strongest member of his race. It is later revealed is a member of the extraordinarily rare Garudian species. Appearance Joetenks is a young male with dark hair and fair skin. Like most martial artists of earth his body is heavily muscled and defined. He is seen wearing a rather elaborate martial arts outfit and almost always carries his extendable Jingu Rod worn at his left hip at all times when not making liberal usage of it in combat. He posessess relatively long hair which he wears tied back in a short tail so as to not hinder his performance in battles all too much.. Personality Joetenks from the tips of his hair to the bottoms of his feet is a hero and a man of ideal, and can be fiercely independant at times. He believes that just because one race may be more powerful than another does not mean that they will always stand over them. This idealogy has given birth to his want to surpass the most powerful being in the universe and show the world that humans can be strong and just as powerful an any namek, saiyan, or otherwise. Joetenks is rather cheerful, and believes that everyone, no matter how dark the deeds they have committed can be saved, believing that evil is a just a mindset that can be dropped at any time. History Joetenks' family was killed before his eyes when he was a small boy. Since that day he vowed never to let such an atrocity befall anyone else again, giving birth to his fierce ideals of justice. From his infant days he was trained by an unknown master of armed combat who was a direct friend of master roshi. From him, Joetenks learned near countless different martial arts styles, having tremendous skill in both physical and unarmed combat by the end of his training regimen. Completing his training at age 14, Joetenks set out on his quest to become the strongest human there is. Powers & Abilities '''Expert Martial Artist: '''Joetenks was trained by his grandfathers best friend, an unnamed edgemaster who gave Joetenks an incredible level of skill in martial arts fighting. Joetenks is capable of effectively wielding seemingly limitless weapons, and can turn household objects into dangerous devices of destruction. In addittion, Joetenks also posessess a massive affinity for unarmed hand to hand combat, preferring to engage in said arts when in battle rather than employing usage of his signature jingu bang. His mastery over several styles makes him an incredibly skilled opponent, as he is gifted in the area of fighting. '''High Power Level: '''Joetenks is known to posess a astonishing level of power for a human of his age and build. Infact, his former master even went as far to assume that he was the strongest human on the face of the earth after "those men". When first meeting him, bulma was capable of gauging his battle power at a total of 8,000 which is a simply astronomical level for such a young person, and a human at that. However, the true affinity of Joetenks power lies not in its base numbers but rather in his ability to increase those numbers to staggering heights. Joetenks is capable of overcharging his power to incredible levels, the likes of which would otherwise cause any other human to literally combust due to the violent concentration of energies within him. '''Immense Strength: '''Joetenks has proven himself to be a deceptively mighty opponent, capable of lifting 12 massive boulders and stacking them on top of one another with his bare hands, and thereafter striking said boulders with enough power to cause a chain reaction which split them all down the middle after hitting them from the top, as shown in a brief showing of his training. His open hand chops are strong enough to cleanly sheer through solid oakwood tree trunks so as to make firewood, and even crumple steel/metal to the point of paper-like scrunching. '''Astounding Speed: '''Joetenks can quite easily move at speeds far in excess of any of earths finest athletes, capable of closing in on the supersonic barrier easily while moving on foot alone. He is capable of keeping up with any top model supercar hover vehicle without displaying the slightest in effort on his face, even going as far as to run backwards alongside a speeding supercar, as shown when he intervened in a bank robbery. His speed allows him to casually dodge bullets and catch incoming attacks such as knives between his fingers easily. '''High Agility: '''Years of training with an edgemaster have given Joetenks a level of agility, acrobaticism and physical prowess that seems to surpass any master ninja. He is capable of running up and along walls for extended periods of time using his momentum, leaping to and from falling boulders to ascend through the air, seemingly defying gravity, aswell as perform a variety of complicated aerial manuevers the likes of which would be used by an top gymnast in the world. He effortlessly employs these movements while doing battle with his enemies, making him an incredibly slippery opponent and one which is hard to hit. Tools Joetenks wields a traditional long Jingu staff which is capable of being extended to seemingly limitless lengths, highly similar to that of the power rod used by Goku in his early days. The Jingu Bang was crafted by Joetenks' hand himself, at the instructions of his former master whom has created many rods alike the one he wields. It is fashioned out of a magical wooden substance which is heavily compressed to the point of being superior to compressed iron. Having trained in the art of wielding the rod all his life, Joetenks demonstrates unlaboured flawlessness in wielding the jingu rod against his enemies, and can outdo most bladed opponents or otherwise with it. Attacks & Techniques '''Ki Blast: '''Joetenks learnt how to manifest his ki in the form of a powerful energy wave after undergoing the turtle sage roshi's training. By charging the blasts thrown before releasing them, Joetenks is capable of augmenting their power to explosive new heights. '''Kamehameha: '''Another technique which was taught to Joetenks during his training with master roshi. Joetenks kamehameha boasts immense destructive power, but is still nowhere near the likes of goku's. Over time however, and with repeated usage of the technique, Joetenks adapted to the technique and made it his own, even creating several new variants of the technique which had yet to have been seen. Joetenks kamehameha is strong enough to destroy his opponents on an atomic level. '''Energy Charge: '''Joetenks obtained understanding of how to take more energy into his body from his surroundings while training with Roshi. Joetenks aura takes the physical manifested color of bright aqua. Joetenks is capable of manifesting incredible amounts if energy with this technique in simply staggering frames of time, using it to augment his battle capabilities heavily. '''Energy Wave: '''Joetenks can release a powerful explosive wave from his body, sending it out in an omnidirectional fashion. The energy wave can seeminly reach limitless ranges, rivalling that of majin vegeta's final explosive wave ability. Forms ' Ultimate Joetenks: '''A new and permanent power up which was bestowed upon Joetenks after undergoing hyperbolic training underneath the tutelage of his Future Counterpart. Ultimate Joetenks is technically the "champion" level of power that Future Joetenks achieved, however, due to rushed training process, he is technically not as strong as his future counterpart. Even so, he was strong enough to casually run circles around the cold family while they were all attacking him at the same time, being in their final forms. Ultimate Joetenks wears the traditional garudian robes while in this state, now wielding a heavily upgraded form of his jingu staff, the garudian version of his previous one. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:New Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters